Unexpected And Delicious Surprises
by Kode Dekka
Summary: On this day of romance, Vivio goes to Hayate for advice on what to give the object of her affections. Hilarity and pain ensue. Rated T, Vivio x Einhart. Just in time.


_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_chocolate is delicious_

_and so are you . . . _

* * *

**Unexpected (And Delicious) Surprises**

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**

**Kode-Dekka**

* * *

"Auntie-Hayate, hey, Auntie-Hayate!" Hayate had been wandering TSAB headquarters, when she heard the call of a flowery voice, and felt a tugging on her sleeve.

"What is it, my dear sweet child?" She asked Vivio who had approached, saying this with a hint of

amusement her voice.

"I need your help with something."

"And what would that be?" Vivio started blushing suddenly, fidgeting as well, making Hayate only

more amused. Thinking for a second, and remembering what date it was today, she was able to form a

conclusion. "This wouldn't have to do with Einhart-chan, would it?" The blush on the girl's face only

deepened. "How cute! Come on, come on! Tell me Auntie-Hayate what she can do for you."

"Well . . . um . . . I wanted to know . . . could you tell me what I should give to her today?" Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Hayate put her arm around the 12-year-old's shoulder, pulling her along as she walked.

"Before I tell you, can I ask why you came to me, and not to your mothers?"

"Fate-mama would have gotten too excited, and mama would have overreacted and tried to Starlight

Breaker Einhart-san." The chocolate haired woman felt sweat run down her face. _The fact that I can't deny that possibility is scary!_ "Auntie-Hayate, what should I do!"

"Leave it to me! For now, lets do this . . . ." She whispered many things into the girl's ear, things that

would make a catholic nun blush. And that was only the beginning.

_Hehe~ I'm really going to have fun with this one. Don't you worry Vivio, I'll make sure you have a _

_Valentine's Day you'll never forget._

* * *

Einhart was meditating when the doorbell rang, disrupting her daily cycle. Silently, she released one last deep breath, then made her way to the door, opening it to find a large box, but no one around.

"How strange." She mused, doing her best to pull the box inside, though it was extremely heavy. Using

magic, she lifted it up, and then set it back down, taking the time to ponder what could be inside. Her curiosity soon got the better of her, and she tore it open. But, before she could peak inside, something flew out.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Einhart-san!" Vivio popped out of the box, scantly clad, wearing several red

ribbons, but not much else. Before she found it extremely embarrassing, Einhart found it a little silly

first. But then reality dawn on her.

"V-V-Vivio-san, what is the meaning of this?" Blushing heavily, Vivio put on the best smile she could.

"Today's Valentine's Day, its a holiday my mama's celebrate on their home planet, so I thought I'd give

it a try. But I couldn't think of anything to give you, so I asked Auntie-Hayate, and she told me to do

this, saying that "I" would be the best present I could give."

"I-I see . . . ." Einhart's heart started to beat rapidly, though she didn't know why, however it wasn't

painful, but actually quite pleasant to her. "What am I supposed to do now?" Since she had never

participated in this event before, she was completely lost.

"Silly, you accept your present." Vivio said innocently, not understanding exactly the implications of

such actions.

"But I don't have anything for you . . . it would be improper to accept a gift without giving one in return."

"Ehehe~, I didn't do this to get something from you, I just wanted to show you that I care about

you." The second she said it, the room became extremely quiet, which only made the two of them more

embarrassed. "A-Anyway, come here and get your present!" Vivio reached down into the box, coming

back up with a single chocolate, and holding it her mouth, waiting for Einhart.

"V-Vivio-san?"

"Com en gt it." She said it a muffled voice, though clearly indicating that she wanted Einhart to take it

from her mouth.

"Okay . . . ." Slowly, Einhart moved forward, closing the small gap between them, and then, with shaky

fingers, she reached for it, however Vivio pulled back. "Vivio-san?" The blond pulled the chocolate

from her mouth.

"Auntie-Hayate said you have to use your lips, she told me that it was more romantic that way." And

then she put it right back, waiting again for her friend to take it.

With her face flushing a heavy red, Einhart nodded. She moved forward, leaning her head toward Vivio's. With just a tiny bit of hesitation, she took it, but in the process, kissed Vivio with a light peck, which only made the blush worse on both ends.

"So, how is it?" Vivio chuckled, trying to hide her embarrassment. After chewing it thoroughly and swallowing, Einhart smiled.

"It was good, thank you, Vivio-san."

"Ehehe~, I'm glad. Now, its time for your second present . . . ." Vivio then opened her arms wide,

showing a little bit more of her skin. "ME!" For a few seconds, there was silence again. After that short

period, Einhart's head started to steam, and then, without the slightest warning, she seemed to pass out

and fall over. "Ah, Einhart-san! Hang in there!" Vivio then spent the rest of Valentine's Day reviving

her friend.

* * *

"Wahaha, I'm a genius, a goddamn genius!" Hayate proclaimed to the world, atop the roof of headquarters. When she thought about what Vivio was going to do, she laughed and couldn't stop her

stomach from hurting as a result.

From behind, she sensed a few people, and froze up immediately.

"Oh Hayate-chan~! What exactly have you been teaching our daughter?" Daring to turn her head around, she found Nanoha and Fate, both already set up, ready to go.

"I-Its not what you think! It was a joke, a joke! I didn't think she'd actually do it!"

The two of them smiled, Fate moved away, all the way to the back of the roof, getting as far away from

there as possible.

"I see." Nanoha said, calmly, too calm for Hayate's liking. "Raising Heart."

"_Starlight Breaker, my master."_ The device said flatly.

"Wait Nanoha-chan, lets talk about this!" Her pleas were not heard, and Nanoha started to gather

energy. "Nanoha-chan, I'm sorry~!"

"You look like you understand, okay, its alright . . . is what I should say, Hayate-chan."

"Nanoha-chan . . . ."

"DIVINE PUNISHMENT YOU DAMN PERVERT! STARLIGHT BREAKER!"

A beam of pink light rushed toward Hayate, who only had enough time to mutter one more apology,

before she was completely overtaken by it. On that day, the legend of the "St. Valentine's Day Devil" was born . . .


End file.
